Just One Time
by BakaMelon
Summary: he'd better learn something from this.


- - _Hehe, I really love this couple, -yawn- its 6 am, i really hope you guys enjoy my 2nd fic_. - -

The thoughts spun in his mind. Since when the hell did the world move so much? And besides that a growing, burning rage. Just like a fire. Kept heating up inside him. There was two. One was the short, petite raven haired beauty he'd known since he was a child, and the other. God damn the other. The one with orange spiked hair. The human. How she looked at him with such happiness he knew he himself could bring to her. And fuck he was like wood, Making the fire inside him deadly.

"Mnn.." Renji groaned.

His mind still spun. His emotions he couldn't admit to her made him looking weak to the human. Maybe she thought of him as stupid. The fact that he went up against the human for a second time and lost was bothersome. Not to mention how he couldn't even withstand his own captain. But it was all for her. He was tired of being pushed aside. Being the underone, the stray who did nothing more than bark. His failed attempts to jump at the star and only succeed to drown in the ocean underneath her.

She's mine. His mind played continously. Greedily. Mine, mine, mine. I found her, I protected her, I loved her. What a shitless fool he was. He loved her. Like hell he did, and he damn well knew it, he just did have the balls to even tell her. He let her go, he didn't deserve her, and now she was a noble. A few days ago from the day she was no more as worthy as him, but no, he saw more in her. It was wrong, it was right. He couldn't figure which was correct to explain him letting her go.

He even shared a first kiss with her. She probably, on the other hand, thought of it nothing more than a honest mistake. He meant it though. Her lips were gentle, just like her eyes and her skin. Ever part of her was gentle and he needed to be to. His hand rose up to carress the side of her reddened cheek. They were young, so young and it was hot, so hot. When they had finally pulled away they turned away. They both realized perfectly what happened. He should've taken better care of that situation.

.. His hand slide up along his cheek down to his jaw. Damn was he wasted. Her scent was all around, maybe if he could open his eyes he might actually be able to tell whether she was there. The scent of acohol rose through his nose and his hand quickly covered it trying to block out the scent. He felt like he was going to hurl. No, in his words, he felt like shit.

"Renji" the sweet voice he loved called out. His hand pushed the hair that hung infront of his eyes out of the way, He was sweating like hell. Did he have a fever? "Renji" the voice called again. This time he could look, and he looked at the raven haired girl sitting on the futon next to him. His mouth went speechless, her eyes scanned his face trying to figure what had been going through his mind. Her deep purple eyes, which were probably the most fucking beautiful thing Renji ever saw met with his deep red eyes. She leaned over grasping his shoulders pushing him back. "Don't move so much." She softly whispered wringing out a cold wet towel before placing it on his forehead.

The sound of thunder cracked through the quiet room. He knew exactly what happened. Maybe drinking with Rangiku, Kira, and Ikkaku isn't the perfect match. To make things better she was there. She was taking care of him too. "Oi, Rukia. Why.. are you here..?" He had to know. He needed to know why she was here exactly. Her body leaned back, "Because if I didn't come who would take care of you?" she snapped back with that bitchy attitude that struck the _goddamnthatwasreallyhot_ nerve in him. His eyes scanned the area searching for where they were exactly. This was her room.

Rain banged against her window and he managed sitting up in the moonlit room. "Rukia.." he whispered, his hand reaching out and cupping her chin. She instantly pulled away. That was the hand. The hand that had let her go. He wasn't hurt, he pretty much deserved that. "Nii-sama will kill you if he knows your here. Especially like this." She remarked making him realize again that they were in the Kuchiki Manor. "Ah, then why didn't you just let me die?" He scowled lying back down. Another crack of lightning lit up the room and for a moment he could swore that he saw the most scariest face ever.

"Do you want me to let you die?" she sounded harsh.

He knew that tone very well, and testing her would be murder. Of course she wouldn't let him die. No, no. Never that. And though he knew well he wanted to tease her.

"How'd ya find me?" He blurted out, covering his mouth hoping she didn't hear. "..Ah, Rangiku-san and Izuru-kun had dragged your half assed self over here, Your luck Nii-sama is not home." She scoled him, which he found sexy. Hell no this wasn't the acohol. He fucking loved her body altogether and he wanted to devour every part while she cried out his name.

She got up, knowing that she had won that arguement and turned on the lights to light up the whole room. The moment it lit up his eyes directly set on her. He really wanted to take off that fancy lookin' kimono and intoxicate her scent upclose. He just needed to know move to make first without getting the life beat out of him.

She returned to her original sitting place, which was right next to him and that was all he needed.

He ran his hand through his hair, pushing all that hung infront of his face back. Okay, maybe it was abit to hard to make the first move. Especially on her. Fuck he needed to do this quick. His head was dripping in sweat, and he was hot as hell, but at that moment nothing was going to stop him. He was going to quit the pansy-ass barking and jump, no matter what the distance was.

"Renji.. Your burning up." She cried out removing the towel and dumping it in the cold water. Okay, here it goes.

"Don't worry." He grasped her elbows spinning her around and crushing his lips against hers. With a quick gasp which was quickly muffled by his sudden assualt her eyes widened in shock. He lifted her up shifting himself on all fours above her. He pulled away and moved his mouth down to her neck. Biting and lapping at her throat. He could feel her whimper being stirred out by a moan being created within her throat.

"..R-renji." She finally managed to whine. It must've been a good sign she hadn't declined his assualt. Everything happened so quickly and she had ignored the thoughts in her mind. She did know that she had to keep quiet, though a part of her couldn't let this continue. "W-wait.. A-ah.. Nii.." She couldn't even find words. Her eyes met his and she looked helpless than ever. "I'm not going to sit around an let everyone take you away, I fucking want you."

Her hand slapped against his face. "Since when am I a trophy to claim?!" Ouch. That hurt.

"I d-didn't mean it like tha-that." He stuttered, For the next five minutes he tried explaining the stray and star conversation he had with Ichigo to her, it's the best he could try doing whistle explaining. He never was good with explaining. He was cut off by her own lips of her own will. So, she understood?

He wanted control though. He allowed her to adjust underneath him, She'll need that. And with quick motions he untied the sash that kept her full view from him. When she could see it fly across the room all she could do was gasp for air. He already made his way, Unfolding it and grasping her out of it before lying her on top. His mouth explored her breasts this time. Licking all around before going up and taking her whole into his mouth, suckling and licking. She cried out, her hands clinging to his crimson red hair.

Her back arched yearning for his deeper touch, and her head flew back, her mouth wide open, yet nothing came out. She tried her best to supress her moans, She couldn't let it get the better of her, Though it left him unsatisfied. He reached up and grabbed her other breast making her cry out. His other hand that went idle slide down her thighs, before sliding back up.

By now the rain grew harder, and the thunder became louder. His hand slid down farther this time cupping her heat, in return she cried out, louder than before. He looked up concerningly, "Does that hurt?" She violently shook her head and placed her hand over his leaving one to wrap around his neck. He smirked at the approval of his fingers. One slid in making a slow pace to get her wet and when she finally did he slid in another starting a quick and face pace. When he felt her walls tightening around him he quickly pushed in, deep.

She writhed beneath him, her hands which had moved to claw at his back sank into his tattooed skin.

As he began to clumsily adjust her, the door to her room opened,

"Rukia." A cold hard voice called out. He knew that voice, that was...

She shrieked and pushed Renji off grabbing the covers and throwing a pillow to Byakuya's face. "Oh, Nii-sama, Get out! Get out!" She cried. Everything in her way was now a throwing object.

He sat there, Embarrassed and clothed. Shit, he just touched his Captain's younger sister.

No.

He just touched the girl he loved.

He grinned at the thought before it hit him.

_Damn! He better learn flash step within the next 30 seconds..._


End file.
